Naruto X One Piece
by mihawklover
Summary: A big book of fluffy One Piece and Naruto one shots, to feed the hungry mind. Just what everyone needs! Reader X Various
1. List

A/N: Okay Since my list of One shots and ideas is increasing every minute, I have decided to make one big book. Open to requests as well, even if they're not on the list. The only rule, they have to be from either One Piece or Naruto! The ones that have a line through them are complete xD

Okay I'm adding three more characters to the list, how I could ever forget them is beyond me!!

* * *

One Piece

Reader X Lucci DONE

Reader X Zoro

Reader X Mihawk

Reader X Ace DONE

Reader X Sanji

Reader X Luffy DONE

Reader X Beckham DONE

Reader X Ussopp

Reader X Kaku

Reader X Franky

Reader X Ice burge

Reader X Pauli

Reader X Shanks

Reader X Coby

Reader X Smoker

Reader X Aokiji

B Naruto /B 

Reader X Shikamaru

Reader X Kakashi

Reader X Sasuke

Reader X Neji

Reader X Kiba

Reader X Garaa

Reader X Lee DONE

Reader X Jiraiya

Reader X Orochimaru

Reader X Kabuto

Reader X Naruto DONE


	2. Dominance rules all

A/N: Okay I know, you're probably sitting there thinking, 'A book of one shots, that's not original!' but relax I know that, but I assure you that the stories are original and all my own work! It's just that I have so many ideas, I decided this would be an easier way , so that they were all together xD br /

Okay this first One is Reader X Lucci, Luffy and Lee stories are up next. ENJOY

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!

* * *

Dominance rules all

You watched nervously as the large man before you stalked the room, imitating the large and powerful cat, you knew he could become within the blink of an eye. He wasn't happy, that much was for certain. It put you on edge, for you knew that it took a lot to tick his usually calm demeanor, off to this degree. You also knew that you would be the victim to befall the lashing from his sharply edged tongue, he needed someone to bitch to after all.

"I ask for one simple task to be complete!" He stops then, regaining his composure, in a way you were lucky, you were the only one he trusted enough to lose his temper in front of. He was not one to blow the casket and have a freak out. He handled things in a calm and rational way, though the anger seeping from him at this moment in time, fills the room making it hard for you to breath.

"Yes master Lucci." You crooned, trying to calm his rage. The cold hard truth of the situation was that, when he was in this mood, he scared the hell out of you. You had no idea where to step, though his dangerous mood set off his handsome features, making fire curl in the pit of your belly.

You had been given the job of Lucci's secretary after CP9's defeat at the hands of the straw hats. You had not wanted the job but Lucci had wanted you and you soon learned that what Lucci wanted, Lucci got. It still puzzled you to this very day, why he had chosen you to take the position. If it was because he was attracted to you, he showed no signs, though he did treat you with respect.

You did not know when you had started feeling this way. Gradually, every time you saw him, your heart fluttered uncomfortably in your chest, your voice catching in your throat. The worst thing was knowing that he knew, and he acted upon it frequently, though never enough to be called hitting on you. You felt confused and mentally drained after talking to him some days. Though there would be none of that today, not while he was in this mood.

"I want you to fix those mistake, because God knows you're the only one around here that actually has a brain!" You grew warm at the complement "Then I want you to bring me a coffee."

"Ah! Master Lucci? Would you like the reports as well?" You knew he hated it when you called him master, but you couldn't help it, lately you had started to get nervous around him.

"Of course I want the damn reports woman!" You stepped backwards as he came towards you "I thought I had just given you a compliment about your brains, and stop calling me master!" You stepped back one step too much and over balanced. Trying to correct yourself, you only served to make things worse, slamming into his rock hard chest.

He grabbed your arms and pulled you to your feet "Careful, I can't afford to have a clumsy secretary." He looked you up and down, smirking. You knew he could tell you were aroused, you felt like just crawling into a ball and dying in a corner somewhere "Now hurry up and scat!" You fled the room, embarrassed that you had shown him your attraction.

"All done." You sigh sitting back, in your seat. You had finally corrected all the mistakes that had Lucci so riled up. Just thinking about the incident brought tears of shame to your eyes, but you were determined not to let a single tear drip from your eye for that man. That beautiful, handsome, strong man._'Stop it stupid, none of that is true! You do not like him, you hate him, remember that!'_

Instead of making the journey to his office yourself, you stacked the paper work and handed it to a curvy blonde, who was eager for Lucci's attention. The blonde was so ecstatic, she nearly flew in the direction of his office.

Now the blonde could have her way with him, Lucci could release all of his tensions and you could fill out your resignation, then everyone was happy. You couldn't bare to continue see him, not when you felt this way and especially not after you had shown him how aroused just the sound of his voice made you. You couldn't hate the man, not matter how many times you tried to tell yourself you did. Even though he could have a terrible temper at times, usually he was laid back and relaxed. Being his secretary, he had shown you a side no other living being had ever witnessed.

KNOCK KNOCK

You turn towards your door to see the curvaceous blonde, standing there, face white with shock. Eyes filled with rejection. _'Oh God what's happened? Is he okay?'_ Fear shot through you, what if she had entered his office to find and unconscious Lucci?

"M... Mr... Mr Lucci, would like to see you in his office I Now /I ." She emphasised the word now, sending a shiver of apprehension though your body. You could almost see him, waiting the look in his eyes ablaze with fire.

"If he comes down, tell him I wasn't here when you got back, I have to go!" You grabbed your bag and ran out of the building. You had to get your resignation in fast, your couldn't become more vulnerable in front of that man, it was eating your inside.

Unfortunately when you reached headquarters you realised you had forgotten your resignation papers. _'Now I'm going to have to go all the way back! But if I'm sneaky, he will not catch me and I'll never see him again._ It was a slim chance that you would run into Lucci, he would have more pressing matters at hand.

"And where have you been?" His tone was calm and quite as he saw you enter the office. You froze at the sight of him, reclining in your chair at his own leisure, he made your blood boil with lust. _'Remain calm! Don't do anything stupid!'_

"Out, taking a walk to get some fresh air." Your chin rose in defiance, you were not going to take any humiliation, if he started, you would leave immediately.

"Then what, may I ask, is this?" With a flick of his wrist, Lucci brought your resignation to view. You swallowed hard stepping forward to take them, only to have him pull them back out of your reach.

"They are for my resignation, I no longer wish to work for you." There you had said it, that wasn't so hard. Who the hell were you kidding, it was the hardest thing you had to do, you had grown to love your job and the man who was your boss.

In a fluid and graceful motion, he was beside you "You're not going anywhere kitten." He took you by surprise, pulling you up close to his chest. You felt so safe here, it was somewhere you had dreamed about for months, but did he only want a one time fling? You had to protect your heart.

"Lucci...!" Your protest was cut short as he kissed you with such passion, you felt your mouth woud alight and explode from the heat.

"You didn't say master! Finally a step forward!" His hands roamed your body, eploring every area they came in contact with, marking their territory "Tell me to stop Kitten."

No matter how hard you tried, your mouth would not form the words, instead your body took advantage, moving on its own accord and pushing you closer, so there was no space between you and Lucci. You wound your hands around asking for more "I can't say it! Oh I need you!" It became a demand.

"I knew you couldn't resist me Kitten, you are destined to be my mate and one day maybe even bare my pups." You could tell that it was the cat in him talking, but it made your skin heat, you couldn't believe he had thought so far ahead.

"And if I refuse?" You teased, a slight smile to your lips. You were not going to refuse, but you wanted to raz him up and also see what his reaction was.

"You won't say no." He pressed his lips to yours again, making his claim "You have been mine since the day I first laid me eyes on you, and will be forever!" You could only sigh and lean further into the bliss that his arrogant words promised.

**THE END!**


	3. Worth fighting for

A/N: This is my first Lee fic and it is dedicated to Tsula! For she was the one who voted for this fic and so got my creative thoughts flowing! ENJOY xD br /

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Worth fighting for

How you hated summer. It was always so hot and muggy, making everything stick to you. You had finally been able to slip off to your sacred sanctuary, an area rarely occupied, the only occupant an old, sturdy swing. You don't know how long you were there alone, but you were content.

It was quite a shock for you to see a boy with black hair and thick eyebrows, walk into the small clearing on his hands. You watched him confused for a while, it didn't seem that he had noticed your presence. After he had finished walking on his hands he continued to skip with a jump rope, and then proceeded to beat up a tree with various kick and punches.

"What are you doing?" You ask. You guessed the boy was a ninja, since he wore the ninja forehead protector of konoha. "Why are you training so hard?" You caught his attention, his head whipping around in shock.

"Oh fair maiden, I missed you beautiful presence, from you quite ways please forgive me!" He bowed down, making you giggle "The name's Rock Lee, and the reason I train so hard is to show the world that you can still be an amazing ninja, even if you don't uses ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Wow really!" You smiled, you had never met a ninja before and the ones you had seen from afar had always used chakra in their training "So why were you walking on your hands?" That fact still confused you.

"I just lost a battle to my rival and was forced to walk the whole of Konoha on my hands!" You gasped your eyes wide, how could someone make him do that? It was going a bit far "But fear not, I of course completed the challenge with ease." He struck a pose making you giggle again. He was funny, you liked this boy.

"May I have a try of your jump rope?" You asked, he nodded handing you the instrument "Though I do warn you Lee, that I haven't done this for a while!" You began to skip, remembering days when that was all you would do.

THUNK!

You fell flat on your face. You hadn't been paying attention and had gotten the rope tangled around your ankle, making you nose dive into the earth.

"Are you alright?" Lee helped you to your feet, his face worried "We should get you to a medic!" You stepped back as he tried to lift you into his arms, touched by his concern.

"Oh no, I'm alright!" You giggle, still slightly embarrassed at your clumsiness "I have to get home anyway." You bent forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

You were half way out of the clearing when you turned back to face him "Lee, why do you try so hard?" He came out of his daze at your question, raising himself up.

"Because it is worth every minute to fulfill my dream! I will show the world and become an amazing ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu. I will practice until I do" He gave you another of his silly poses.

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to practice my jump rope techniques." You smiled at the questioning look he gave you "Maybe I'll see yu tomorrow, same place? If so, then maybe you'll tech me how to jump rope without plunging head first into the ground!" You turned and left, hoping that Lee would be there tomorrow, he certainly was an interesting boy.

**THE END!**


	4. Communication

A/N: Here's a story for all the Luffy lovers, he's so innocent and cute: P Next fic to come is Reader X Naruto, since I got a vote for it from freedom of speech! So remember to keep voting for the fics you want put up! ENJOY xD br /

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!

* * *

Communication

You sat in silence, reading the fat book that Robin had let you borrow. You were not one for loud noises and large crowd, so when the crew had docke at the small Island to stock up on supplies, you had volenteered to stay back and guard the ship. They were now partying, and you had no inclination to join them what-so-ever.

Although you have no social skills to speak of, Luffy had allowed you to escape your tragic life and join in on his adventures, with him and his crew. They had accepted you basically straight away. You couldn't remember ever smiling in the earlier stages of your life, but now it seemed that was the only thing you did, smile.

"What ya reading?" You nearly jumped ten feet into the air, you had been so engrosed in your thoughts, that you had not even heard the rubber boy walk up behind you.

"Oh, Luffy! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! I nearly had a heart attack!" You smiled to soften the blow and to also show that you were not angry with him. In return you received your Captain's trade mark grin. Your heart skipped a beat.

_'Now what's this?'_ That feeling, the one that had just sprinted throughout the veins of your body, it was not normal. There was no possible way you could be falling for him! Was there? _'Of course you're not falling for him! He's so not your type!"_ You scolded yourself, at the very thought of you falling for him, he was a friend and nothing else, you just had to remember that.

"Why don't you come and join the party! There's meat there!" Luffy's face lit up in extasy at just the thought of his faveourite food "It's really good! And Chopper also said that it's unhealthy for you to sit here by yourself, not communicating with anyone else, he told me I should coax you off the ship."

"I'm not really in the mood for a party Luffy. Maybe some other time, tell Chopper not to worry." You threw your arms around his neck in a spontaneous gesture "But thank you for caring, it means a lot to me!"

You turned to leave only to have him grip your wrist in a firm hold. Before you could asses the situation, your eyes were fluttering closed, your lips connected with Luffy's. For someone so innocent, his actions were deviously wicked.

"Maybe later then." Luffy was the one that broke the kiss, grinning and looking mighty proud of himself "I'll be waiting for you!" With that, he jumped off the ship, running back towards the party. You couldn't help but be reminded of a small child at Christmas as you watched him. _'Who knows? Maybe he's my type after all!'_ And maybe after a little while, the crew would notice your shy and quiet presence at the party.

**THE END**


	5. Caught red handed

A/N: Yay! Naruto fic is finally up, please do not ask me where I got the inspiration for this fic from, because I am afraid it was from a pen, hope you enjoy to fic! Ace is up next! I have already written up half the story as it is! xD br /

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO --

* * *

Caught red handed

I 'Now where was that ninja?' /I This time you would catch him for sure. The little weasel was up to his old tricks again and had stolen you faveourite pen. Of course you could just get a new one but, in all fairness, you like that pen. A lot.

You liked the way it simply glided across you page and how your hand writing always looked neat when you wrote with it. _'Oh who are you kidding? Don't lie to yourself, you're here because it is a chance for you to spend some time with him!'_

It was true. For a while now, you had been falling for the hyperactive Uzumaki Naruto. You liked the way he always made you laugh by trying to annoy you and hpw he was always really nice afterwards. You had nearly told you friend about your feelings, that was until she told you her opionion of the ninja boy, clamoing your mouth shut with invisible bolts.

"Naruto I know you're around here, now come out this instant and give me back my pen!" You were now quite a ways from the village, and you hoped it was Naruto you had been following and not some randome, then you would be in some trouble.

"If you want it, come get it!" You turned to see Naruto standing behind you, holding your precious pen in his hand. He stuck his tongue out at you.

"Oh you will regret this." You ran towards him with full speed, jumping on him, trying to push him to the ground while wrestling the pen fom his vice like grip. He was a lot stronger than you had originally thought.

Accidently your lips brushed each other, making the two of you freeze and stare at the other person.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Naruto asked you. You were not sure as the direction of which he was pointing this scene but you shook your head, unable to find you voice "I could teach you, yeah I could!"

Before you had time to answer, Naruto had dropped your pen and pressed his lips to yours in a light kiss. This was the most intimate you had ever been with anyone and you were enjoying the feel.

Naruto pulled back, studying your reatcion. Unsure of how to tell him, you decided to show him that you had enjoyed the kiss, by pressing your lips back to his. This time it was you who had made the first move. Naruto surprised you by running his tongue across you bottom lip, and when you opened your mouth, inserting his tongue and eploring the newly found territory. Your eyes fluttered closed as your tongue waged war with that of his.

"So this is what the two of you do in your spare time!" You and Naruto sprang apart, your heads snapping up into the direction of the voice only to find, sitting there reading his perverted little book, none other than the one and only Kakashi.

"Kakashi- sensei!" The two of you yelled out in shock, going red from being caught in the act of making out.

The silver haired Jounin smirked and chuckled slightly to himself, his eye travelling back down to the words on the page of his beloved book.

**THE END**


	6. Nervous?

A/N: okay I am just power hosing at the moment, heres the Ace fic. Please review about what you think with this story! Shikamaru is up next xD

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE --

* * *

Nervous?

_'What in heaven's great name is he doing?'_ You watched as White beard's second commander, fire fist Ace, hammered pieces of wood together. Was he making a boat?

You walked over silently, curious as to what he was doing. You were certain that he did not notice your presence, so you decided to watch him for a while.

You had joined white beard's crew only a month ago, a whole four weeks ago. You were now becoming more familiar with the crew, though you still found your body going rigid before the presence of the second commander.

After joining the crew you had undergone a test, to see what skill level you were at and which division you would be placed. Of course you were put under the command of Portgas.D.Ace.

You had been fascinated by your superior ever since your first encounter, and never having any real experience with the opposite sex, you were unsure of how to approach him.

The question was, did you tell him? Or did you keep it secret?

"Having fun?" You nearly jumped out of your boots by Ace's sudden question "What's going through that head of yours hm? You're thinking so hard I can nearly hear it."

You blushed deeply, it must have looked like you were perving on him.

Oh great, now he probably had the idea that you were a pervert. Just your damn luck.

"You're not very talkative are you?" He was walking towards you and you couldn't quite help but run you sight along his perfectly toned chest. Something that Ace picked up on "Don't be afraid!"

Ace put his arm out towards you in a friendly gesture. Kind of how you did with a frightened animal. Great now he thought you were an animal. This was probably prompted by the fact that you looked very much like a startled deer, backing up.

"I'm your nakama, you can trust me. Promise." He closed the space between the two of you, making the icy fingers of apprehension grab your spine in their claw like hold.

"How can I trust you? I don't know you all that well. How do I know you are not lying?" Your voice sounded weal even to your own ears. He would win this battle.

"Nervous?" He ran his fingertips down your arms, giving you goosebumps. "There's no need to be nervous or frightened, I'll look after you, and treat you right!"

Your breath caught in your throat as suddenly there was no space between you and your superior. His arms locked lightly around your waist, only to have one change it's position to grip your hip in a firm grip.

The other made it devious way down to sit firmly on your rear end.

There was no more time to think, your lips were suddenly pressed against his, opening when he asked for permission to explore un know terrain.

You felt fire race through your mouth, it was so hot you were amazed that it didn't explode from the heat and pressure.

You were about to cry out in shock the heat becoming too much, when the fire suddenly died from it's furious roar and Ace pulled you in closer for reassurance.

You didn't know how long it had taken to complete the kiss, But you did know that it was not long enough. You could have stayed that way forever.

"Still nervous?" Ace asked kissing the tip of your nose "Now you don't have any reason!"

"No but now I have reason to fear you!" You giggle, nipping him on the ear and making your quick escape.

**THE END**


	7. Pretty please with sugar on top?

A/N: Yay next chapter finally up!! Enjoy xD br /

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

Pretty please with sugar on top

You breath in the scent of the ocean. It was a smell that you welcomed warmly. A smell that calmed your senses. A smell that clung to the walls of the waterside town.

It had been a long and hard week but your Captain had finally suggested a relaxing break for his crew. Everyone in the crew was grateful and there where many sighs to be heard when you had caught sight of dry land.

The ship was now docked at said dry land, it's crew spread in all directions. You were now itching to explore and trying to decide weather to find every nook and cranny or go and buy some lunch. You were only here for one day after all.

You walked down the damp and musty alleyway that you had wondered into whilst daydreaming. You where totally oblivious to the tall dark figure stalking your every move. You were humming a sweet tune, one your mother had often sung you to sleep with when you were a child.

Paying more attention to your sweet little lullaby, you didn't notice the tall figure change from walking behind you to standing in front of you. So you were extremely surprised when you walked into the solid figure of something that was warm and very much alive.

Looking up to apologize for your clumsiness, you stare into the familiar eyes of a certain male companion. Your eyes ran over his bare chest, he didn't usually expose it but you like this. It had scarring to show hard fought battle. It made you feel like swooning.

"You shouldn't wander about in alleyways alone." He said in mock anger while helping you to your feet. It made you think back to the time that he was really angry at you for going off alone.He had never trusted you to go off alone again.

His large hand wrapped around yours, making your world spin. You could feel his strength from that one movement.

"Lead me from the darkness." You sighed dramatically "Oh my knight in shining armour."

You squealed in delight when you were pulled from the ground and up against his chest into a powerful embrace.

He turns and starts to carry you back towards the ship. Your heart is pounding so heard you feel as though it will burst through you flesh at any tick of the clock. You were going to pay for your cheekiness. But in a good way or bad.

* * *

Upon reaching the ship he took you into his room, closing the door. Only when the two of you were alone did he place his lips to yours, teasing your senses. 

He then laid you on the bed, towering over you. His lips stop but seconds from yours and he sits up again, making you groan in disappointment. He looks you up and down, your body figits beneath his gaze.

"You know what?, I'm hungry." You see the smile on his lips as he stands to leave the room. You know he is only teasing. He has you in the palm of his hand and knows it. You growl in frustration when he reaches the door.

"Oh stay!" You pout giving him your most adorable expression.

"Well..." His sentence drags out as he looks at you on thought, the pout not doing any good.

"Pretty pleas with sugar on top?" You sit up on the bed, staring at him, pout still in place.

"Since you asked so nicely." He starts to walk back to the bed, smirk in place. You jump at him, your full wait slamming into his body, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I love you Benny bear!"

**THE END**


	8. This Battle

A/N: I have finally updated this story!! It took me such a long time to do it since I have been very busy with my other stories. I have finally finished Pirate Love, my Mihawk X Oc story and have moved onto a new one called Piume Dentellare, which is a Doflamingo X Oc story because I have noticed that he had no love at all!!! I want to continue to update on this book of Oneshots until I have finally finished it, because I have been very slack. The next one shot to come is with Doflamingo, since I am working with him as much as I can at the moment, because he really needs a lot more love!! Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter its a Mihawk X Reader (no surprise there.) please review and let me know what you think of it, as I haven't written a reader insert for a long time, and I would very much like to know what people think of this one. Anyway, that's enough of my babbling, please enjoy the oneshot.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

The air moaned in a restless scream as you stared at the pile of burning wood that was once your very much loved home. You had worked hard to pull yourself from the pitiful thing that you had once called your life. You had grown up in an orphanage until you were sixteen, they had told you that you were too much of a handful for them when they kicked you out. You had defiantly stuck you tongue out at them and picked your bag up off the ground and sauntered down the rat infested streets to find a good place to sleep for the night.

You had been very naive back then and had thought that you would be able to find somewhere that would take you in for a couple of nights. That had not been the case and you had then found yourself sleeping in one of the dark alleys, hoping that no one would attack you while you slept. You let yourself think that you would be alright, and that you could survive on your own with no one else to pester you.

It was a year before you found some shelter, and by then you had grown accustomed to picking the pockets of unsuspecting business men with cash thoughtlessly stashed in their jeans. On one fateful day, you had been in the process of stealing a rather thick wad of notes from a man's pants pocket, when he turned lightning fast and gripped your wrist. He had stared down at you with no pity as you struggled to free yourself of his hand. He had chuckled softly and released your wrist, but only after he had made you agree on a deal that he thought you would be interested in. Having no other choice you had nodded your head dumbly, waiting for him to continue.

"You come and work for me, and stay out of trouble. These streets have enough low lives on them, so why don't you make something of your life? I will pay you good money."

You had followed the man into his restaurant and had donned the uniform he handed you, eager to get yourself out of trouble. You had decided to work for him for a month, make some money and then leave the island and start a new life. The first few days of work had been hard and you had struggled considerably, but soon you got the hang of the events that took pace within the restaurant and the month turned to a year, and soon into two. It was only when pirates chose your village as a raiding place that you left, with your boss and work mates dead, or fled, you had no one else and you were on your own once again. It was the only time that you let depression befall you at your loneliness, you just couldn't seem to cope with the thought that you were by yourself once again.

After traveling to another island not far away, with a Marine vessel that was transporting some of the other villagers, you found yourself once again on the streets. This time the rules of the street were different, and because you were a newcomer, all of the gangs chased you through the dark streets, until you were so exhausted that you passed out. One of the leaders of the group claimed you as his own, and carted you off to join his group, training you to be a lookout. When he was taken as apprentice on a pirate ship, and a new leader was chosen, you found yourself in deep trouble. The new leader thought that you were quite appealing to the eye, and the only way that you could ensure your safety was to sleep with him. Scared you fled once again, this time taking a job on a Marine vessel as a cleaner.

Your luck finally came through when you docked at Rainriver Island. You were hired straight away to work in the local pub, and given one of the rooms for as long as you needed it. You had stayed in the room for a year before you had enough money to buy your own house. You had picked it out with love, choosing to live on the outskirts of town so that you were not near any of the drama that sometimes took place.

That was thirteen years ago, and you now finally had your life together. You were a well respected member of Rainriver, and knew everybody by name. It confused you that someone would set fire to your home, when everyone knew how much you had strived to buy it and set your life on the right track. Still a foreboding thought niggled in the back of your mind as you stepped forward to see if you could enter the building to at least salvage a few possessions before it crumbled to pieces.

You had just dampened a piece of cloth with water and tied it around your mouth and nose when strong arms pulled you away as an explosion shook the ground, and made the timber of your beloved home crumble into ash. You screamed and thrashed against the tight grip, but you could not free yourself. The person that had hold of you was stronger much than you ever could be, you doubted that whoever it was that was holding you back from the raging inferno, was having any difficulties doing so. In fact it seemed as though your wild thrashing made no impact on them whatsoever. With that thought in mind, you stoped your movements and just watched the scene before you; until finally the fire died and there was only ash and soot left to litter the ground. Tears split from your eyes like a waterfall as you admitted defeat and lent all of your body weight into the strong figure that was supporting you from behind.

After a while the person behind you spoke. You could tell that it was a male, as his voice was deep. He spoke with an arrogant air, with a recognizable and familiar accent to his words. "What were you thinking getting so close to that fire? I hope you realize that you could have been killed if I hadn't have pulled you back. You are a very stupid woman!"

"What would you care? You don't know me, and you don't know what that house means to me! I worked so hard and put so much effort toward it!"

"You would value a few pieces of timber, and some happy memories over your life?" The man spun you around and stared at you, his eyes shocking you into silence.

Rage consumed the strange golden orbs that gave him a hawk like appearance. He looked pissed that you had been so stupid with the fire. After a while your gaze unconsciously moved over his face, taking in as much of his features as was possible. Other than his magnificent eyes, he had a strong jaw line, that was covered in the slight stubble of a beard. He wore a hat upon his head that was home to a fluffy feather, and gave his physique an even more mysterious look. Your heart lept as recognition near blinded you, and you threw your arms around his neck.

"Oh Mihawk, what are you doing here? I didn't think that you would be in these parts! I haven't seen you for years!"

"I know, but I was in the are, and I decided to visit, and maybe convince you to come to the Grandline with me." Mihawk said suavely leaving a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"We had this conversation last time that you were here, I cannot go to the Grandline with you, I am no where near good enough fighter to live there!"

Mihawk smiled and caressed your cheek tenderly, before his lips swooped down to capture your own. It had been so long since you had last seen him, or even touched him yet your body melded into his as if the two of you were made for each other. "I will change your mind about that, I will make you want to come with me. Stay with me tonight, you do not have to make your decision straight away."

You smiled slightly, steamy images of the rest of the night making their way into you minds eye. There was one thing that you knew for certain, and that was that you were not going to be getting any sleep tonight; not where Mihawk was concerned. He had a strange magic over you, he had for a long time, and every time he visited it ended the same way, he would ask you to go with him, and you would say no. You were too scared to say yes, what if he got sick of you?

* * *

As Mihawk closed the door firmly behind you with a distinctive click, you felt your pulse rate sky rocket and your blood boil with lust. His tongue plundered your mouth, his hands made quick work of pulling off your shirt and teasing your nipples. The his mouth wandered down your neck, making you gasp in pleasure as he sucked gently on one of the tight pink buds.

You tried to no avail to take control, as you gripped the front of his pants in a tight hold and tried to undo the buttons and belt you found there. Mihawk let out a deep and throaty laugh when you growled in frustration at the trouble you were having with his pants. He undone the buttons and let his pants drop to the ground, pleased to hear your murmur of approval as you gripped his member.

Mihawk barely concealed the growl, as he started to push you towards the bed. Before you knew it, he possessed your very being and you found yourself riding the waves of pleasure as he pumped into you in a steady rhythm. All too soon the act was over and you fell backwards, sweat drenched and breathless. Gently he pulled you close to him and stroked your spine with the tips of his fingers, sending delicious sensations crawling over your body.

"Was that enough to change your mind _Amour_?" Mihawk whispered into your ear as sleep threatened to engulf you entirely.

You smiled, he had successfully doused all of your fears. It would not hurt you to go with him, he would protect you at all costs. After all you had nothing in this small village anymore, you had lost your house to the fire. If you didn't like it in the Grandline, then you could always get Mihawk to bring you back. "I can give it a try."

"Thats a good lass."

"It took you a while, but it looks as though you have finally won this battle Mihawk." You whispered closing your eyes, and shutting out all doubts about the future. Chuckling lightly you snuggled closer into the warmth of the man next to you. Life looked as though it would pick up again, finally...

* * *

Well thats all for this one!! I hope that you like it, please remember to review!! 


	9. No time like the present

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, this one is with Doflamingo. It is more of a fluff fic than anything. Please remember to review once you have finished reading it!!!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

You stared at him from across the poker table, your pulse racing as his grin pulled at your heart strings. You had know him for such a short time, yet you already knew that he loved to gamble more than anything in the world. You knew that he would pout if he thought that you were winning, and would try a lot harder to beat you. As a result, you would never win; you only gambled so that you could spend the time with him, by his side. You watched as he laid down his cards, ready to call it a day and leave. You felt your heart sink slightly at the thought that it would be a whole day before you saw his handsome face again. Smiling slightly you let your gaze travel over his perfectly smooth tanned face where there was always a grin. You didn't know what colour his eyes were however, because he always wore glasses and hid them from view. The corners of his mouth turned upwards in a slight smirk as he noticed your starry eyed gaze.

"What are you thinking?" You asked him, curious as to why a sudden spark had became evident into his gaze.

"You are the strangest woman that I have ever met, did you know that?" He asked suddenly, making you stutter at his frankness. "You sit here nearly every night playing poker with me, and not once have you followed me to the bedroom. I wait for you for a long time every night, yet still you do not come. Will tonight be the same?"

"Do you want me to follow you to your bedroom Donquixote Doflamingo?"

"Of course I want you to follow me to the bedroom. I'm a male, and I like sex." He told you sternly, surprising a giggle from your lips as you flustered. He pouted and his voice suddenly became whiny. "You wouldn't leave me in there by myself again tonight would you? I have called off all my female companions for three nights in a row just for you!."

You smiled slightly at him. "That must have been so hard for you!"

"It was, now you're coming with me!"

Before you could stutter and excuse as to not go with him, he swung you up into his strong arms and marched you straight to his bedroom where he laid you on the bed and locked the door. Your heartbeat went into over drive as he moved back towards you, and you suddenly felt the urge to run away. Doflamingo was not the kind of guy you were ready to become sexually involved in.

"Do not look at me like that!" Doflamingo complained as his eyes scanned the scared features of your face.

"Look at you like what?"

"As if your scared of me, because I know that you are not scared of me, you are too much of a smart ass." He said coming closer.

You let out a small incomprehensible sound as the bed sunk with his weight and you found yourself wedged between his body and the bed. "Don; I don't think that this is such a good idea."

"What are you; a virgin? Only little virgins get scared at the start of sex, this is just a little bit of fun, so why don't you just lay back and enjoy it?"

You swallowed hard, and pushed your fears aside as his lips gently touched your own. His tongue asked for access into your now hot mouth, and you couldn't help but feel confused. He always talked tough, yet the way that he was now treating you was with a skill so gentle it had you asking for more.

"See is there anything to be scared of?"

"Doflamingo, I'm not a virgin." You spluttered breathlessly as his mouth took to kissing your neck. "I'm just a little rusty at the moment. Please don't be disappointed when I am not all that good."

"Don't worry darling, we have the whole night ahead of us. We have plenty of time to practice." Doflamingo kissed you passionately before continuing to pleasure your entire body. You knew that you wouldn't regret the next hours of the night even if that was all the time you would ever have with him; he had after all captured your heart from the moment that he had played that first game of poker with you.

* * *

Well that's the end, don't forget to review!! 


End file.
